Homeless Heart
by mypennameispixienewt676
Summary: Draco just have a homeless heart. He needs someone to understand him One-shot songfic


**Hullo!**

**I do not own Harry Potter (JK Rowling does!)**

**and**

**the song called Homeless Heart by Jennette McCurdy (not sure)**

**this song reminds me of them :)**

**ok, hope you enjoy**

**Luna's 5th Year and Draco's 6th(when he received his dark mark)**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's Pov<strong>

Hi im Luna. Luna Lovegood. Many people say I was weird. Okay, weirder than weird, it was? what did they say? oh yeah... Loony. Which people you might ask? well, almost everybody especially the Slytherins.

Speaking of them, they were about to come this way

_Lonesome stranger_

_With a crowd around you_

_I see who you are_

I watch them walking with pride and a trademark smirk on their faces

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

and last but not the least Draco Malfoy

I locked my eyes at him. Poor guy, the way he walks sneering blankly at people wearing a mask. He was like a boy lost his favorite toy, wishing or hoping for it to came back.

_You joke, they laugh_

_Til the show is over_

_Then you fall so hard_

"Oi loony! It's rude to drool at someone who thinks your a total nutcase" He said standing infront of me, earning a loud laugh caused by Pansy and his other members? friends? I dont know.

I blinked and jumped off from the window I was sitting from

"Oh hello there Draco and friends!. Im not drooling Draco im observing you, you have a bad case of nargles in your head" I said pointing at the top of his head smiling a little.

"Are you fucking serious? Merlin, your worser than Mudblood!" He said trying hard not to sneer

"Why can I joke about a thing like that Draco?. And it's rude to upset a person by calling her having mud in her blood. Besides you look a little troubled is there something wrong. " wearing a hint of seriousness in my tone

"right..." Blaise Zabini said raising his right eyebrow at me

"We gonna go now Drakie! Gonna come with us?" Pansy said with sweetness in her voice trying hard to catch Draco's attention

"go now. I'll just gonna catch up later" not leaving his steel-like gray eyes at me

"Is this a staring contest? Oh, this is fun don't you think?" I lifted my right hand expecting him to give me a high five but he instead grabbed my wrist squeezing it tightly

"Did that annoying little ghost told you that?" tightening his grip

"So it's true?"

"What else does that shrieking brat told you?" I turned to look at his eyes, it's dark. Not from darkness. But more like scared written all over it

"No one told me a single thing Draco"

He's eyes went a little wide realizing he's holding my wrist really hard and quickly release it

"Is there something wrong Draco? you look a little off" I rubbed my left wrist feeling the bruise that he gave me

" oh please, I must be going Loony. Wait till my father hear about this, me talking to the school freak? He will definitely kill me" He immediately turned away from me and make his retreat

_If you're needing_

_A soul-to-soul connection_

_I'll run to your side_

"Draco, remember if you want someone to lean on I'll be here" I said increasing my voice to make sure he understands me.

"Whatever"he whispered and he turned to his right and dissapeared.

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart _

My Daddy always says "Every person have a heart, others just have a homeless heart."

I stared at the other direction and decided that it's time to go to the Divinations classroom.

Draco's lost. I will let him find his way back and help him find peace.

After classes were over, my senses told me to go to the Forbidden Forest. So curiousity hits me and I immediately followed it.

"you disgusting squid!"

I stop to my tracks and followed that voice. Somehow I know it belongs to Draco.

"Your disgusting! nobody likes you because your a big jerk" I saw him pick a pebble, about to aim it to the Squid.

"Draco stop! you'll gonna hurt it!" I said grabbing his hand that wants to hurt the poor Squid.

"Stop it, please" he looked at me, tears kept on falling down his beautiful face

I let go of his hand and sat down on the ground

"You know nargles are attracted to people who's always kinda mean but I strongly believe you have a reason" I patted a sit next to me signalling him to sit down

_Open close me_

_Leave your secrets with me_

_I can ease your pain_

"Do you remember anyone who's in the current position like the squid?"

"Yes and that guy is very evil like his father. A big power hungry guy. Everyone hates him" he covered his face with his hands sobbing quietly

_And my arms will be_

_Just like walls around you_

_Come in from the rain_

"Well, I pity him very much. It's just people are so narrowminded that they dont know what's happening to that poor guy" He turned to look at me and I give him a sincere smile

"You dont understand Luna! After this week or days I will become a murderer and I know you will hate me too" He said shivering at the word murderer

"I can't hate you Draco because I know your just lost. All your life your father wanted you to be like him that you almost lost the will to be yourself but Draco please dont be afraid of your father and dont be afraid of You-Know-Who"

"It's too late Luna. I already got the mark" He slowly lifted his left sleeve revealing the mark itself printed on his wrist

_If you're running_

_In the wrong direction_

_I will lead you back_

"I have a mission. I have to kill the Headmaster or else he's going to kill me and my family. I don't want that Luna" He looks at me new tears beginning to drop from his eyes

"Things will gonna be alright again soon as you know it" I hugged him tightly as he put his arms around me too and put his head on top of mine shivering violently.

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

"Your not a killer Draco, your the victim. I know you dont want to do that and I believe Headmaster believes in that statement too." He hugged me tighter as he begin to calm down

_Broken_

_Shattered like a mirror_

_In a million pieces_

_Sooner or later_

_You've got to find_

_Something someone_

_To find you and save you_

Draco's not a killer. He just need someone to accept him and Im gonna be that kind of person even after he will do that mission.

_When you're lost in the dark_

_When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

"I'll always gonna be here for you" we pulled away from the hug and he gave me a nervous smile

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

"Thank you for accepting me Luna" He said clearing away all the hints that can prove that he cried

I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"I'll be a home to your homeless heart Draco"

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

***End***

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like my story<strong>

**Im so sorry if you think it's lame so im very sorry**

**reviews will make me a verry happy fangirl :D**


End file.
